Magic of the Heart
by Computer Pikachu
Summary: Drew's a magician. May's his assistant. When one performance goes terribly wrong, Drew will do whatever it takes to bring her back. Contestshipping. CS.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic of the Heart **

**Written & Finished: 09/19/10**

**Hey! This is going to be a short fic, rather than a long one. Alright? :]**

**Yes, I'm writing other fics when I'm on writer's block for KYFU. Sorry. Don't worry though, I've finished this one already. I'll just be updating when I feel like it. LOL.**

* * *

May and Drew; two 18 year old friends who took on a magician career together with their Espeon and Umbreon. Drew as the famous performer, and May as the beautiful assistant. No matter what the dangers were, May urged her friend to do some of the most extreme. That's why they became so well known.

She's been put on fire, only to be back to normal with a swipe of a cloth.

She's been immersed in a tank of water full of Sharpedos, only to appear at Drew's side.

She's been multiplied, making 4 Mays.

She's been drilled into a wooden plank, only to come out without a scratch.

Heck, they even did the 'I cut you in half' trick!

They've done tons of different things, entertaining those around them on any stage.

One thing left was the trick that made anything disappear.

* * *

"Come on, Drew! We've done it all _except_ this!" a brunette complained before their performance was going to begin in the big city of Hearthrome.

"May, it's too dangerous! What if I can't get you back?" Drew reasoned with her, crossing his arms.

"You said that to all of the things we've done, but look! I'm still _here_!" She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her blue dress. It was a nice one too; it was a spaghetti strap dress that reached her knees and has a medium sized bow tied in the back. Her heels were white and her hair was neatly straightened down past her shoulders.

"But this one's only been tried with Pokemon and _one _other person- at least I know of. And that one person never came back!" He turned her around so she was back to facing him. He was wearing a simple white long-sleeved button up shirt with black pants and shoes. Nobody uses those top hats anymore! To Drew at least… He just didn't want to wear those corny hats that would cover his wonderful hair.

"Please, Drew? I really want to try this one out! We've practiced it before with plants, right?" May looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Yes, we've practiced it with plants, but have you noticed that we never retrieved them?" he looked down at her with narrowed eyes. He really didn't want to risk this.

"Well, we never tried to get them back, did we?"

"May… I don't see why you want to do this so bad. There's a reason why we haven't done this in public yet. It's too dangerous!" their act was about to start in 10 minutes.

"Pleasee? I'm begging! This will be the best show in the history of magic shows if we try it! All you have to do is tell yourself you'll get me back safe and sound." She flashed a smile and hugged his right arm.

Drew sighed, "You always get your way. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't I be the one choosing what we're going to do? How about the shrinking trick? Espeon and Umbreon would love to do that one again."

May glared at him, "We've done that one about two-hundred times, Drew. I want to do _this_ one!"

He groaned this time, "I'll bring you back… Safe and sound." May shot up, releasing the man's arm, only to embrace him in a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you'd see it my way!" She was so happy; and that's all Drew really wanted.

He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, "Come on, we're starting in 2 minutes. Let's get out there." The two linked arms and entered the brightly lit stage, waiting for their bodies to cast shadows.

* * *

After a few warm ups in front of the large crowd, slowly getting them excited, Drew announced the big performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started talking into the small microphone clipped into his shirt, "tonight is the night you will all be amazed, because tonight we are going to make my lovely assistant, May, disappear." The brunette smiled and waved at the inhabitants of Hearthrome.

The crowd gasped, cheered, and shouted some things like:

"Hasn't that only been tried once with a human?"

"Oh gosh, this is going to be soo cool!"

"I hope nothing goes bad…"

"WOOOOOO!"

The two friends set up everything needed for this: Espeon, Umbreon, and a tall box that would cover a body. May and Drew took their places.

The girl stood in the box while the boy stood beside her while eerie music began to play.

"Espeon! Psychic and Light Screen above the box! Umbreon! Aim a Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse at the purple glass!"

The Light Screen was a purple tint with the Psychic attack, only to be turned into dark purple/black shards from the Shadow Ball. Lastly, the Dark Pulse created a black hue and ring around it all. Next thing you know, the appeal turned into a portal.

"Espeon, move the portal closer to May!"

The Pokemon maneuvered the swirling hole with her Psychic attack closer to May in the box.

The crowd was in awe with the beautiful warp, but then started sitting at the edges of their seats when they couldn't see it anymore since it was put inside. They were anxious to find out what would happen next.

Drew walked over the tall box, and knocked it over. May was gone along with the portal. The crowed stood up and cheered.

"It's not over yet," he said, "I still have to get her back." He got into position and made Espeon and Umbreon create the same portal. She was supposed to walk out from it this time.

She never did.

The crowd was in shock, scared for the poor woman. Drew was getting nervous and started to shake.

'Oh no… I told her this would happen!' He told himself, still waiting for her to approach him again. It still wasn't happening.

The audience was biting their nails, crying, and shouting 'OH ARCEUS!' everywhere.

"Umm… Calm down everyone! Please! It's not over… I'm supposed to get her! That's all!" He said with a shake in his voice.

"I'll bring you back, May. Safe and sound…" With that said, he returned the two Pokemon and stepped inside the warp.

* * *

**OoOoOoh. May's disappeared for good and now Drew is going to find her. :] Hope you liked it! Bye!**

**Just so you know, this is just a random fic that I came up with, and I'm barely even trying to write it nice. Whatever comes to my mind, I type. So, please understand my lack of description in the further chapters and other stuff. Haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic of the Heart**

**Written & Finished: 09/19/10**

**Hello again! Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Sorry I updated late. I kinda forgot about this...**

The audience was going crazy. Both of the performers were gone? This was interesting, yet terrifying. What if they never came back? Was this all part of the act?

* * *

Once Drew entered the portal, a chill ran down his spine.

The inside was filled with colors of black, purple, and grey in the sky. The floor was like a checkerboard, Pokemon were everywhere, except they were colored with blacks and different shades of purple, and there were many random objects lying around.

Drew frantically looked around for the brunette, but no such luck. She was still missing, and he was all alone.

A black Wurmple inched across his feet, and a purple Tailow circled around his head. Why were they dark colors anyways? There were all kinds of them: ghost, psychic, dark, grass, fire, steel, electric, ground; everything! But they were all differently colored…

He roamed around the massive floor, still seeing many strange looking Pokemon occupying the whole room. Then he stopped when he saw one of the plants he and May used the first time they tried the trick.

This really was where _everything_ went when they disappeared.

His walking turned to jogging, but jogging turned to running. It was like the room had _no_ end whichever direction you went. He collapsed when he reached a hallway with 2 doors on each of the two walls and one large one at the end.

After regaining strength, he stood up and walked down the long strip. He looked wall to wall, but all that was there were the doors and pure white walls. Then he reached the end, where he saw a recent photo of him and May. He turned around and looked back at the entrance. He _knew_ this act was a stupid idea. May was just too stubborn; she just _had _to do it.

But he _had_ to find her. He promised.

"MAY!" His scream bounced off the walls, echoing through the hall. No response. He tried again, but nothing happened. He headed back to the entrance of the hall to look around some more, but once he walked forward, he faced two giant evil looking red eyes. They looked… Human?

"Well well! Look at this; I've got another doll to toy around with." A female voice ran through the air. "I _rarely _get visitors." An evil laugh echoed in the halls when the eyes narrowed, "This should be **fun.**"

"What _are_ you? Where's May?" Drew demanded, glaring back at the red orbs.

"My identity is not very important right now, is it? But this May girl you speak of? Oh! She must be the pretty brunette who came in recently!" the eyes narrowed even more, "It won't be any fun if I just _told_ you where she was now, would it?" Another laugh echoed.

"Now-now, I'm not that easy, Drew-that's your name, right? The May girl just loved to shout it." A chuckle came from the voice, and Drew began to get irritated.

New realm, creepy pokemon, floating red eyeballs... What else is there?

"This is _my _world." The female voice echoed once again, "I helped create it place when I entered that little warp. I've been here for 4 straight years. I'm an illusionist here; I can mess with _anybody's_ mind. Oh, by the way, don't you just _love _the flooring?" The checkered floors started swaying, giving the man a headache; the colors and illusions strained his eyes.

Drew let out a growl and lunged forward, trying to attack. Though, the orbs vanished before he could reach them. Yet another laugh came out of nowhere.

"Where are you…" he muttered under his breath with his fists at his sides. He looked around, trying to spot the orbs again.

They appeared behind him.

"Silly boy. Don't you understand that you can _never _touch me? I'm just two floating eyeballs!" Her eyes circled around him, teasingly.

"Just tell me where my friend is!" He yelled.

"I already told you, I'm not going to just _tell_ you where she is. You'll have to find out yourself. This is the first time I've actually gotten some people to play around with. It's going to be _such_ an interesting game."

He groaned and grabbed his head; the voice was getting irritating. "I- I just want her back…" He whispered.

"Aww. Poor Drew. Here," the voice said, "I'll **help** you!" It was a loud deep, evil way she said those last three words. After it was said, Drew blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. This is just a small intro to the realm. It won't be long until I give you guys the next chapter! I hope...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic of the Heart**

**Written & Finished: 09/19/10-09/20/10**

**I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I'M REALLY HELD BACK BY MY SCHOOL WORK AND SHIIZZ… IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS, THANKS. **

**Don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

When the man woke up, he realized he was in a pitch black room. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, and felt around him. Nothing but air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for May!" the female voice rang through his ears again. Just then, a giant spotlight was shone on a brunette who was now in now in a black dress on a yellow stage outdoors. There wasn't that large of a crowd, but it was big enough for publicity.

"This looks like our first act…" Drew mumbled to himself while watching the scared girl. He widened his eyes when she was set on fire. A high pitched scream filled his ears, but so did evil laughter.

"MAY!" He ran toward her, but by the time he was a couple feet away from her, he fell through a hole. The screams continued, and the laugh still went on.

"Oh how I love messing with minds…" the voice trailed off, "Don't worry Drew, you'll _bring her back. _Won't you?"

When he landed on a new floor, he was standing in front of a door. It was the first one on the right side of the hallway. He gulped and opened it up. Bracing himself for whatever was going to come at him.

Inside was a giant tank of water with Sharpedos following each other suit in a circle formation.

Eight feet above the tank was the tied up brunette in a red dress. It was another one of their dangerous acts they had done in the past.

May's eyes were widened with fear as she struggled to get out of the rope that bound her arms and legs together. She was now being lowered slowly. Her screams didn't do any good, because a piece of white cloth was placed over her mouth. Usually, she wouldn't be so frightened, because she trusted her partner who had helped perform. Right now, he wasn't the one helping out…

Drew began to run toward her once again, and grabbed Espeon's pokeball. "Espeon! Let's go!"

The purple cat emerged from the pokeball and screeched its name. "Espeon! Use Psychic on May to keep her up! Then use Swift to cut the rope!"

Success. May was free, but when he ran to reach her again, a pair of hands came out from a purple/black warp that appeared out of nowhere, taking her in.

The voice made another laugh. "Nice try, Drew. But I told you before; this isn't going to be _that _easy."

The room collapsed into multiple black shards, leaving the eerie purple sky. Drew braced himself for a fall or some other impact, but when he uncovered his arms from his face, he realized he was back in the hallway. The first door was gone.

"Thanks Espeon. Return!" The cat was hit by the red beam and was put back into the respective pokeball. He ran to the other first door on the left side of the hall now.

He threw the it opened and saw another one of their old performances. This was the one when May was being cut in half. Two hands appeared and floated above the box with a massive saw. The brunette began to cry, knowing this wasn't going to work out without her partner. These were just two random hands that were ready to kill.

"Umbreon! Shadow Ball those hands away!" A black orb with a purple gas floating around it was shot and hit the hands, but it didn't do much. It just shook it off and continued on its work.

The man growled, "Shadow Ball again and Dark Pulse!" The Dark Pulse had been a great help, making the hands drop the tool.

Again, Drew sprinted toward May and released her from the contraption. They embraced as May cried tears of joy and terror. The happy moment didn't last though, because another portal came back up and the hands snatched May out of Drew's grasp.

"Oh please Drew, why do you bother? Do you like her or something? You know I'm going to win this either way." The voiced boomed once again.

The room dissolved like the one before, leaving Drew back in the hallway. Only 2 more doors to go… Only 2 more memories to watch again…

The scenes of their acts together flashed through his mind whenever he entered a different door. They were all pictures of the dangerous ones and what could've happened if something terrible had gone wrong. Or if he wasn't there to save her. The last door was when May was drilled into a wooden plank. He called out his Flygon to push the drill out of the way. Unfortunately, the same hands took her back into another portal, bringing her to the final door.

He had wiped his forehead clear from any sweat and sighed again. This was getting intense and freaky. You would never know what this person had in store for you.

He shook his head to clear his mind and looked up. He was at the large door at the end of the hallway again. He took a deep breath, placed his shaking hand on the door knob, and stepped inside.

There he saw a woman, about the age 20, with long jet black hair, piercing red eyes, and a beautiful white dress. Beside her was a terrified brunette, May, who was being held by the waist by two giant- what seemed to be Mr. Mime's- hands.

"Hello Drew," the woman spoke with a cold tone, "this is my true body, and you probably recognize me now." She sniggered. "I'm surprised you're still here. I would've thought you'd given up by now."

"You- You're Audrey… The famous magician, Alex's, assistant that disappeared…" he gasped with an apologetic look.

"Mhmm. Alex was the man who left me here."

* * *

**Hehe… I'm sorry again… I really wanted to finish this early. Now I'm just behind. Shoot. This was already done too; I just had to upload it. Sorry! I'll rush to the next chapter. Actually... I think it's already done...**

**Well, hope you liked this. It's really just a side story I wanted to come up with. I'm not exactly trying to make this the best. Hope you liked it though? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic of the Heart**

**Written: 09/20/10-09/21/10**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Yes, this is meant to be fast paced lol. **

**

* * *

**

"You- You're alive…" Drew stuttered, "Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"Of course they think I'm dead!" Audrey spat, "I've been gone for 4 years; trapped in this world."

She sniggered before continuing, "But I won't be alone for long, now, will I? I have _May_!" Audrey laughed and twirled around the checkered floors. "I'm amazed that you've come all this way, just to bring her back. Do you really care about her?"

He let out a deep breath, "I promised I'd bring my best friend back, and I am."

"Hmmm… Are you sure there isn't another reason? Like… Maybe you _like _her?"

Drew's face turned a slight tint of pink, but he shrugged it off, "I just want to bring her back."

"Oh no, no, no you aren't. She's staying _here _with me. May would be such a perfect figure to add to my beautiful collection!" Audrey wiggled her finger in front of his face, "You can leave, though. I don't need you here. Magicians aren't welcome." She narrowed her eyes.

The checkered floors' tiles began to fall down one by one, leaving a large panel for Audrey and May on one end, but Drew stuck on 4 (1'x1') tiles on the other. The purple sky surrounded them, so they were now floating. If you fell; well… Who knows what would happen.

May continued to struggle out of the Mr. Mime's grasp, but nothing was going to happen. The hands were too strong. She managed to talk, "Drew! Just leave! It's ok… You knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't listen. You don't deserve to go through this! I'll be fine…" May began to cry and wave Drew off.

"I'm not leaving you! I promised to bring you home. I don't give up…" He yelled back so she could hear. The two looked at each other with sad eyes, knowing their situation wasn't the best.

"What a shame… I'm going to be breaking up a sweet little couple here…" Audrey said with sarcasm in her voice, "Oh… Too bad." She snapped and Mr. Mime released May, throwing her to the ground. The brunette had nowhere to run, because she was stuck on the panel with the other adult.  
Audrey snapped again, but now May's feet were being engulfed by a purple liquid that continued to move up to her upper body. Soon, the bottom half was changed, and all that was left was her chest, arms, and head.

"May! Fight it off!" Drew screamed.

Tears still poured out from her eyes, "I can't, Drew! I'm trying, but it's no use… Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Oh _SHUT UP!" _Audrey screamed over the two, "All you stupid magicians are the same. You think you're all that, and so amazing, but you never think about your assistants! You pretend you care, but you really don't! You never realize they're the ones in danger! If they die, or get hurt, you just move onto a new one!" Audrey yelled, bringing the floor back up so she could approach her foe.

"You're wrong! I do care about her! She's always the one urging me to do these risky things!

I try to pull her out of them, but she's just too stubborn! I always think about her first before I do anything dangerous." Drew retorted, and looked at May's position. She was fully engulfed by the dark colors. Audrey snapped again, revealing a new May.

The brunette was now all shades of purple colors. Her hair was a deep violet, her dress resembled a Mismagius, her skin was practically black, and her narrowed evil-looking eyes were a piercing red.

"May…" Drew whispered sadly, with wet eyes, threatening to pour; did he lose her for good?

"Sure you do, Drew. You say that now, but watch, you're just going to backstab her! She's better off keeping me company here instead of getting hurt by YOU!" Audrey balled up her fists and her eyes were threatening to pour hot tears. Now May was now being forced to charge at the green-haired boy.

"You're only doing this because you think nobody cared about you, aren't you? You were left behind, and now you can't trust any magician; specifically men, because you think they're all the same!" He glared at her, swiftly moving out of the way of May's attack. "You need to understand that they aren't!"

She ignored his last statement and made the other female move again, "No! I have power now! I can do whatever I want! I can make my own magic happen; I don't need someone to be my help!"

May's fierce red eyes were evilly narrowed as she started to sprint at Drew, ready to punch his face and stomach.

"You're lying to yourself, Audrey. You felt betrayed when Alex never came for you! You waited for 4 years to be set free, but he never appeared! You're scared, and you wanted to take out your anger on any human that entered! May and I just happened to be your first!" May reached the boy, but he easily pushed her off.

Audrey broke and slapped her hands on her face to cover her eyes, with the tears gushing out, "HE NEVER CAME BACK FOR ME! HE LEFT ME HERE TO ROT."

The once brunette grabbed her head in confusion. Whatever Audrey was trying to make her do, there was too much of it. It was all coming too fast, and she didn't have time to react to all the commands at once.

"I care about her, because… she's my best friend and she's been through _everything_ with me! And… it's because maybe I… I _do _love her! I've realized she means the world to me, and you're about to take her away! She's all I really have left." He blinked a bit of tears away, "Just because you suffered, doesn't mean I have to!" Drew gave up in trying to hide his emotions, as tears started to trickle down his face. He was debating whether May's somewhat-unconscious condition was good at the moment or not. I mean… Here he was crying and confessing his emotions. That's so not him…

"YES. IT. DOES!" She screeched as she fell to the floor, clutching her head with her hands. The whole situation was giving her a headache.

May's body started jerking and being tossed around until it stopped and collapsed. Drew wiped his face and ran toward her, realizing that her body was beginning to regain its original colors. He hugged her close and looked up to see Audrey crying on the floor. Then there was a loud crashing noise.

"THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!" The room began to crack like grass and break into giant shards like the rest. Audrey kneeled on a panel of the checkered tiles in the middle. Below were the purple and black colors of the sky. They were now floating again.

May's eyes fluttered up with and she frantically looked around. "Drew! What's going on?"

"I LOVED HIM, BUT HE NEVER CARED!" Another screech came from the isolated girl.

"We need to get out!" Drew yelled over Audrey's voice.

A high pitched scream echoed through the whole place, and the shards began to break into smaller pieces. Pokemon were terrified and ran off to whatever they could find. Immobile objects fell to the depths of the vast sky, along with some unfortunate Pokemon.

"What about her? Nobody deserves to die like this Drew!" She moved him over to the side, trying to get to the crying girl, but Drew held her wrist back.

"ARE YOU NUTS? SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL US!" He scolded, looking at her with sharp eyes.

"She's in pain Drew! We need to help her!" He let go of her wrist and sighed. He slowly nodded and threw out his Flygon.

"Flygon! Take us over to that woman over there!" He commanded as he helped May up before climbing on himself.

After dodging a few shards flying toward them, they had reached Audrey pretty quickly. May reached her arm out to her when the Pokemon hovered just above Audrey.

"LEAVE. ME. _ALONE!_" The black haired girl cried and backed away shaking. "I don't need anybody!" She had forgotten the panel was so small, and started to fall over. The two quickly reacted and flew to her side.

"AUDREY! PLEASE! Take my hand!" May said above the loud howls of the wind, reaching out for the falling woman once more.

Slowly, she managed to reach out, shivering at the touch of another person's hand.

When May hoisted her up in front of her, Audrey embraced the girl, crying into her dress.

"I'm sorry." Audrey sobbed, "I'm- I'm so, so sorry…"

May rubbed her back, but Drew rolled his eyes. "It's okay… It's okay." She comforted.

'_How could she be so forgiving?_' Drew asked himself, sighing at the sight. Even though they had almost died, yet May was still willing to welcome the woman into their lives happily.

**Sorry if this disappointed you lol. **


	5. The Dreaded Author's Note 1 and Previews

**Author's Note:**

I'M SO SORRY. My other computer that had ALL of my chapter documents broke a few weeks ago. I, being all devastated, was too depressed to rewrite all of my things. DO NOT WORRY. I'll get them soon. I promise.

Another reason for my lack of updates is school. My classes are giving me way too much homework. I don't have any time to write.

I'm really sorry for keeping all of you waiting. I promise I'll get this done. I have to!

**Coming up:**

What happens when Audrey and Alex reunite? Will it be forgiving or the feeling of hatred?

Only 1-2 more chapters guys :)


End file.
